Mudkip (Pokémon)
|} Mudkip (Japanese: ミズゴロウ Mizugorou) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 16, which evolves into starting at level 36. Along with and , Mudkip is one of three starter Pokémon of Hoenn available at the beginning of Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. Biology Mudkip is a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokémon. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. By using the fin on its head, Mudkip is able to detect changes in air and water currents as well as bodies of water. Its fin can also point in a certain direction, as seen in the anime. Mudkip is capable of moving or crushing boulders larger than itself. Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration. According to its Pokémon Ranger browser entry, Mudkip is a very docile Pokémon. Mudkip lives in , where it sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water’s edge. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Brock's Mudkip has a Marshtomp that he as a Mudkip in A Mudkip Mission. Mudkip s were seen in the episode when Old Man Swamp offered to let Brock see one hatch, and Brock accepted his offer with enthusiasm. Brock's Mudkip later evolved into a Marshtomp during A Chip Off the Old Brock. Other Mudkip debuted in Get the Show on the Road, when was asked to use a Pokémon to attack some , only for Mudkip to use on May. Later, when May was asked to pick her starter Pokémon, she didn't pick Mudkip, remembering the time when it refused to do what May had asked. Nicholai has a Mudkip that appeared in In the Knicker of Time!. In ZigZag Zangoose, it was revealed to have evolved to a . During Having a Wailord of a Time, Nurse Joy asks and Max to look over a , , and Mudkip while she wasn't there. The Mudkip of this group was very young and cried easily. Mudkip was picked by to be her starter Pokémon. A Mudkip belonging to Professor Birch appeared in A Six Pack Attack! along with the other starters. They were being admired by Max and May when captured them along with the other Hoenn and Kanto starters. Max found them and told Mudkip and to cool the bars with Water Gun, which eventually freed them. It then helped send Team Rocket blasting off. Minor appearances A Mudkip was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Mudkip appeared in a flashback in Abandon Ship!, under the ownership of . It evolved into Marshtomp and then into Swampert after it was accidentally abandoned aboard a ship. A 's Mudkip appeared in Now That's Flower Power!. A Mudkip appeared in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. A Mudkip appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. A 's Mudkip appeared in Off the Unbeaten Path, where it was seen participating in the Pokémon Orienteering competition. A Trainer's Mudkip appeared in Curbing the Crimson Tide!. A Coordinator's Mudkip appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Mudkip appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. A Trainer's Mudkip appeared in Mega Evolution Special III. A Mudkip appeared in Sawyer's flashback in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, when he was selecting his starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. A Mudkip appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mudkip appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . It eventually evolved into while battling Roxanne's Nosepass, and then evolved into , which was capable of Mega Evolving. In the manga ]] ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Multiple Mudkip appeared in Brock, A Man Of Resolve!!. Brock caught a Mudkip in the same chapter. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Trying to Trounce Torchic, when was attacked by 's , Professor Birch told him to look in his briefcase, to pick up the Poké Ball with a blue Pokémon and to throw it. The Poké Ball released a Mudkip and he nicknamed him Mumu. At the beginning, Ruby was disappointed with him because he wasn't as attractive as his other Pokémon and he couldn't participate in any Pokémon Contest. He tried with different conditions and then decided that Tough Contests would be perfect for him. Mumu eventually evolved into a and then into a . In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Mudkip appeared in CCP02. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga, Ginji's and first friend is a cautious . It is sometimes referred to by other teams as a "crybaby". In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga started off with a Mudkip. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Mudkip debuted in PM117. Pokédex entries }} }} In the TCG In the TFG One Mudkip figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mudkip appears as a random trophy. "A Mud Fish Pokémon. It has fins on its head and tail. The fin on its head acts like a radar dish to read its surroundings, and its tail fin increases its swimming speed. The gills on its cheeks allow it to move about in water. It's very strong for its size--it can even lift big boulders. It burrows into muddy watersides to sleep. Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp." Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} or }} |} |} In side games |area=Springleaf Field, Camp Starlight}} |t=fff|area=Lake ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 17, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} , Waterfall Pond (1F-3F)}} |} |} , Lake Afar (B1F-B9F)}} , Lake Afar (B1F-B9F)}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Latolato Trail}} |} |} |area=Lake: Soothing Shore}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle, Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos!}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Isla Asul: Stage 41 Marron Trail: Stage 692 Event: Special Daily Pokémon (Second release; Winking)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Misty Moor (All Areas)}} |area=Area 16: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gather More Pokémon! First Campaign Mudkip|Japanese|Japan|10|November 26 to December 11, 2005|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Mudkip}} |} Pokémon Global Link promotions |Global Link Mudkip|Japanese|PGL|10|November 24, 2010 to August 31, 2011|link=List of Pokémon Global Link promotions/Pokémon#Mudkip}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Ice Ball|Ice|Physical|30|90|20}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20|*}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} |Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15||'}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- }} |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=259 |name2=Marshtomp |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Ground |evo2= |no3=260 |name3=Swampert |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * In a poll conducted by Nintendo of Europe, Mudkip was voted as the fans' favorite starter, with and close behind in second. * Mudkip is the subject of a popular known as "So i herd u liek mudkipz?". Origin This Pokémon is based on the or , or also possibly an . As Mudkip is the Mud Fish Pokémon, it might also be based on the . Name origin Mudkip is a combination of mud and skip, or it may be a shortening of . Mizugorou may be a combination of 水 mizu (water) and ムツゴロウ mutsugorō (mudskipper). In other languages and |fr=Gobou|frmeaning=From and |es=Mudkip|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hydropi|demeaning=From hydro and mudpuppy |it=Mudkip|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=물짱이 Muljjangi|komeaning=A combination of and 장이, a word similar to a suffix referring to a 'specialist' or 'professional' |zh_yue=水躍魚 Séuiyeukyùh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Water jumping fish" |zh_cmn=水躍魚 / 水跃鱼 Shuǐyuèyú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Water jumping fish" |th=มิสึโกโร่ Mizugorou|thmeaning=Same as Japanese name |hi=मादकीप Mudkip|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Мадкип Madkip|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Brock's Mudkip * Mumu * Mudkip (Ginji's Rescue Team) External links * |} Mudkip (default) 258 258 de:Hydropi es:Mudkip fr:Gobou it:Mudkip ja:ミズゴロウ zh:水跃鱼